


First Men in the Westlands

by Martin_Bajar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martin_Bajar/pseuds/Martin_Bajar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this story is about House Bajar, an ancient noble house from the westlands. The main characters are Quinten Bajar, the Lord of said house and Daeron and Morwen Hill (in secret these two are the last trueborn grandchildren of Lord Roger Reyne, who were smuggled to Keep Bajar in secret to be brought up as the old lord's bastards)</p><p>In my story, House Reyne was of the blood of the First Men. Just like House Bajar. The Lord Bajar from the time of the Conqueror had been married with the daughter of the Last King of the North when said king bend the knee to the Conqueror. Making the Bajars actually closer related to the Starks than the Karstarks. Not that this meant much since they were still Westland nobles and therefore under fealty to the Lannisters.</p><p>In the beginning of the real story, Lord Bajar accompanies the King and Queen when they travel north to Winterfell. Later on, House Bajar will have to take the field against the North although they would rather fight against Tywin Lannister himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

260 AC

The riders returned to Keep Bajar, seat of the ancient house of Bajar. While the soldiers went to their barracks, the captain and his second in command walked purposely towards the Godswood. “Tywin Lannister butchered them all. Men, women and children alike”, the captain told his lord after he was sure no one else was around. “Then who are the babies?” Lord Bajar asked his captain, referring to the babies they had brought with them. “Tywin didn’t seem aware Lord Reyne’s daughter-in-law had been pregnant”, the captain told his lord, “Lord Reyne hoped you would be prepared to raise his grandchildren in your house.” “What are their names?” Lord Bajar asked after a while. “Morwen and Daeron Reyne”, the captain replied. “Will the soldiers hold their silence?” Lord Bajar now inquired. “They will”, the captain replied with confidence.

“Very well”, Lord Bajar now said after which he turned straight at the weirwood, “let the Gods be witness to my oath. I pledge my house in protection of these children. They will be raised under my roof. I will not let them forget the ways of our people, the ways of the first men.” Lord Bajar stood up and asked his officers to deliver the children to the nurse. “Tell everyone who asked these are my bastard children: Morwen and Daeron Hill.”

270 AC

“Come on Quinten”, Daeron Hill pleaded towards his older half-brother Quinten Bajar, “father said we were allowed to ride around. Why can’t we go take a look at that Andal monstrosity they are building in the south.” “Father said we will not show any favor towards them”, Quinten replied, “I still don’t get why father even allowed the construction.” The old Lord Bajar had actually been forced to give in when the septons has asked his overlord, Tywin Lannister, to intercede on their behalves. Too brightly did he remember the cost his Reyne cousins has paid when they rose up to the Lannisters.

After being forced to allow the construction, Lord Bajar did manage to convince Tywin Lannister to let the septons pay for the construction themselves. Being forced to allow a sept on Bajar lands was one thing, paying for the damn thing was most certainly not going to happen.

Having finally convinced Quinten, the 13 year old heir to Keep Bajar to join him. The two teens sneaked off towards the stables. “What are you up to?” a girl’s voice could be heard from above. “Morwen”, Quinten yelled to the girl, “father told you not to play in the stables.” “House Bajar holds to the ways of the First Men”, Morwen Hill quoted father (trying and failing to imitate his voice), “I will not condone any of you visiting that monstrosity.” “Come on”, Daeron told her, “I just want to see how Andals build. I won’t even let them see me.”

“How about a deal”, Morwen asked, after jumping to the ground, “we switch places next time we have lessons. Daeron will dress in my clothes and learn needlework. I will dress in his clothes and have swordsmanship lessons.” “But that’s not fair”, Daeron protested, “why would I have to follow needlework and not Quinten?” “Quinten probably only wanted to go to the sept because you kept nagging him”, Morwen replied, “and I don’t think anyone would believe he’s me.” The twins still looked alike sufficiently after all. “All right Morwen, you have a deal, but only once.” “Two weeks or the deal is off.” “One week”, Daeron tried. “All right, I’ll reduce it. But I will not go below ten days.” “Deal”, Daeron finally said grudgingly.

296 AC

“Father said he wanted to speak to us”, Quinten told Daeron and Morwen. All three knew that it would probably be the last time their family would be together, Lord Bajar was dying after all. There was nothing the Maester could do now. The three siblings entered their father’s chamber and went to stand around his bed. “Daeron, Morwen, I haven’t been honest with you”, the old Lord told the twins, “I grew to love you as my own children, but your birthparents were not from House Bajar.” The Lord coughed rather violently before forcing himself to continue, “you are the last trueborn grandchildren of Lord Roger Reyne. Quinten, in view of the Gods, I have pledged our house in protection to Daeron and Morwen. Do you swear to honor that pledge?” “I will”, Quinten promised, “My brother and sister will always have a place here.” “Good”, Lord Bajar said, “let in the Maester, it is time.” “Father”, all three protested together. “I am old, there is nothing you can do for me. Just allow me to leave this world in peace.”

Two hours later, Lord Quinten Bajar walked out, the twins right behind him. “Lord Paedrig Bajar is gone”, Quinten told the people. Silence fell, the Old Lord had been a stern man, but he was also loved by his people. Daeron walked forward and with a booming voice he called out: “All hail to Lord Quinten Bajar, house Bajar lives on!” “the cry spread across the Bajar smallfolk.


	2. A Trial – to Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinten executes a septon and travels with the king's party to Winterfell

“My Lord”, captain Jorgen called out, “Tyrion Lannister has arrived.” “Thank you”, Quinten Bajar replied, “I’ll meet him in the office. Tell the servants to open a cask if you’re at it.” The captain saluted his lord and left the Godswood, Quinten Bajar left the Godswood as well. A few minutes later, both Quinten and Tyrion had entered the office. Tyrion didn’t waste any time and immediately filled a pint for himself, “what was so important a member of House Lannister had to be present?”

“I suppose you are aware of the Sept on my land”, Quinten began. “If you would want to destroy it”, Tyrion interceded, “no, you can’t.” “The problem isn’t exactly with the Sept, but with the Septon”, Quinten explained, “barely any of my smallfolk visit his Sept and he is under the impression that I’m responsible. Which I’m not, I couldn’t care less if my smallfolk would start praying to a bunch of statues. Anyhow, the Septon has spoken to some of my smallfolk trying to get them to rebel.” “How do you know this?” Tyrion requested. “They told me”, Quinten replied, “luckily for me, the Septon didn’t realize most of my people haven’t converted to the fate of you Andals. Or that the few who did are still loyal.”

“While I see your problem”, Tyrion began after a bit of thinking, “why exactly would you want a Lannister present?” “Because I would prefer not to have any rumors of me executing a Septon for preaching your Fate”, Quinten explained, “I hoped you would be prepared to be a witness to the Septon having an honest trial.” “Then let’s get it over with”, Tyrion decided. Quinten went to the door and called a servant, “tell Jorgen to bring the prisoner to the main hall, get the witnesses as well. The trial will begin in the afternoon.” Afterwards Quinten turned back towards Tyrion, “I hope you don’t mind, but I took the liberty of asking the servants to prepare lunch for yourself as well.” “Lead the way,” replied Tyrion, having no problems whatsoever with this.

After lunch, Quinten and Tyrion went to the Great Hall (in fact it wasn’t that great, the name was in fact mostly due to tradition), where the settings for a formal trial were already in place. As lord, Quinten Bajar took seat as a judge. A seat next to him was reserved for Tyrion Lannister, as representative to Quinten’s liege lord. “Bring forth the accused”, Quinten ordered. The guards brought the Septon forward. “Septon Lewis, you stand accused of promoting rebellion against your lawful lord. How do you plead?” Quinten began. “I only spoke against your lordship preventing your people from basking in the light of the Seven.”

“Very well”, Quinten resumed, “Walder son of Walder, you are called forward to testify.” A peasant took the stand. “Are you willing to tell the court about your religion?”Quinten asked. “The Seven m’lord”, Walder son of Walder replied. “Did I ever, in any way prevent those following your faith to visit the Sept?” Walder thought a while before answering, “No, m’lord.” “Alayne Hill, you are called forward to testify.” A young teen took the stand. “Do you know this man”, Quinten began. “He is the Septon of that southern Sept”, Alayne answered. “Did Septon Lewis try to get you to rebel”, Quinten asked. “Yes, he did.” “Would you swear on that?” “On the Godswood I swear upon this.”

“Very well”, Quinten concluded before turning towards Tyrion, “is House Lannister satisfied?” “I am”, Tyrion answered diplomatically. Quinten Bajar now took the stand, “Septon Lewis, I offer you a choice. Either you will join the Night’s Watch and spend the remaining days left to you guarding the realm or you will face the punishment for treason.” After the Septon declined going to the wall, Quinten ordered the Septon to be removed to the Courtyard.

At the courtyard, the smallfolk had already assembled. Guardsmen forced the Septon with his head on the block, while Quinten took his Family Sword (Valyrian forged steel). “In the name of his grace King Robert, first of his name. King of the Andals, Rhoynar and First men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. And Lord Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. I Quinten of House Bajar pronounce you guilty of treason, the punishment for treason is death. One swing later, the septon’s head rolled away.

“Clean my sword will you”, Quinten told one of his servants, “bring his remains to the Sept. His people can deal with the body.” “Most lords would use a headsman”, Tyrion remarked a bit later. “The hand that delivers the sentence should be the one to swing the sword”, Quinten quoted, “House Bajar doesn’t employ headsmen.” “Just like the Northmen”, Tyrion observed. “I believe house Manderly employs a headsman”, Quinten pointed out, “but your observation is mostly correct.” “How would you feel about accompanying myself, my beloved sister, my father, my brother and half King’s Landing to Winterfell?” Tyrion asked, “it would be quite useful lot have Lannister bannermen with us who actually understand the Northmen.”

“I would like that”, Quinten replied, “it’s been to long since my side of the family has been there.” “You’re related somehow?” “We are related to all houses of First Men”, Quinten admitted, “in case of House Stark, one of my forefather’s married King Torrhen Stark’s only daughter. A few months before King Stark bend the knee to the Conqueror. That’s actually were the small shield on our sigil comes from.” The House Bajar sigil was a weirwood tree on a field of green with a shield standing at the bottom of the tree. The shield was in fact the Stark princess’ sigil. 

JTWJTWJTWJTWJTWJTWJTWJTWJTWJTWJTWJTWJTWJTWJTWJTWJTWJTWJTWJTWJTWJTWJTWJTW

The royal family arrived at Winterfell, Quinten obviously held himself out of the way. He quickly noticed a young man standing apart from the rest of the Starks (although he did have the Stark look). Out of curiosity, Quinten decided to approach him. “I couldn’t help but wonder why you aren’t with the rest of the Starks, you’re obviously related to them”, Quinten observed. “Try telling that to Lady Stark”, Jon Snow answered, “she thought it inappropriate to have Lord Stark’s bastard included among her children while they would greet the princes and princesses.” “So you are Jon Snow”, Quinten realized, “I guess that means we’re cousins, very far removed, but still.”

Benjen Stark happened to have heard Quinten’s remark, “how so?” “My forefather, lord Brynden Bajar, was married to princess Elena Stark. King Torrhen’s only daughter”, Quinten explained. “Very far indeed”, Benjen agreed, “what brings you here to Winterfell, cousin?” “Tyrion invited me”, Quinten answered, “I agreed because I hoped to be allowed to visit the Crypts.” “Your liege lord has no problem with your family connection?” Benjen asked. “Like I already told Tyrion Lannister”, Quinten began, “we are related to all houses of the First Men. Even to House Westerling, although I doubt that with their Andal diluted blood, they still qualify as First Men. As long as we do not rebel against him, Lord Tywin doesn’t give a damn.” “While I doubt anyone would have problems with yourself visiting the Crypts, I suggest you wait until the king has left them”, Benjen replied after a while.

“Thank you”, Quinten told Benjen, “almost forgotten, the youngest son of my hunt master has volunteered to join the Night’s Watch. I planned to let him travel there from Winterfell, but since you’re probably going back there anyhow, would you be prepared to take him with you.” Benjen Stark almost smiled, “volunteers are becoming extremely rare, we can always use good men.” “Volunteers are always best”, Quinten agreed, “would you mind showing me the way to the Godswood?” “Jon here will show you milord”, Benjen replied (using milord for the first time against Quinten Bajar).

Following Jon Snow, Quinten reached the Godswood in no time. He sat himself down at the pool and began meditating amongst the weirwood trees. When he looked up half an hour later, Quinten noticed Jon Snow was still there. “What do you hear?” Quinten asked him. “The wind amongst the leaves”, Jon answered. “That’s where you are wrong”, Quinten replied, “you can hear the Gods among the trees. But not with your ears, not with your head. They are inside you, inside all of us.” Jon taught about it for a while before answering, “you must be the first southron ever to want to teach a Northman about the Gods.” “Probably”, Quinten agreed, “we should probably head back towards the Great Hall. I don’t think they would wait on us to start dinner.”

Jon thought about this for a while before realizing they should head back towards the Great Hall, it was almost dinnertime after all. When they entered the hall, a servant came towards Quinten, “milord, Lord Stark has ordered for you to be seated on the table closest to the main table.” Quinten followed the servant towards the table and took his seat (next to Tyrion). Before the servants brought in the food, king Robert stood up, “Lord Eddard Stark, my new Hand.” That was a disappointment, Quinten had heard the Kings speak before, he used to be a much better speaker. A polite clapping came from the Andals in the hall. “Why didn’t you clap your hands?” Tyrion inquired. “That never was a First Men custom”, Quinten explained, “even Lord Manderly, who isn’t even of the First Men, didn’t clap his hands. And it is not as if my fellow Westland bannermen really like Eddard Stark becoming Hand of the King. Which didn’t stop them clapping.”


	3. Bran Stark - Returning to Keep Bajar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran Stark is pushed out of a tower - Quinten returns home

A sound of something hitting the ground could be heard, Quinten stood up (he was once again in the Godswood) and ran towards the noise, only to find Bran Stark lying almost motionless. His direwolf, yet unnamed, started growling towards Quinten, who approached Bran nonetheless. “Go get help”, Quinten told the wolf. The wolf seemed to hesitate, but at the end he did run off, allowing Quinten to approach Bran. “Thank the gods”, Quinten spoke to himself, “the boy lives.” Being untrained in all but the most basic healing (he was after all a Lord and not a Maester), Quinten couldn’t do much for the boy afterwards.

“Get your wolf under control Bran”, Maester Luwin spoke vehemently before noticing the boy lying on the ground. “What happened here”, the Maester asked Quinten. “I think he fell from the tower”, Quinten explained, “I didn’t see him falling, but I heard the noise of his body hitting the ground and when I came looking, I found him like this.” Bran’s direwolf began walking circles around Quinten, Bran and the Maester. “Go get Lord Stark”, the Maester told Quinten. In other circumstances, Quinten would have objected at being ordered around by a Maester, but in this case he didn’t take offense. “I will ask the first servants I find to come to the Godswood as well”, Quinten responded before departing the Godswood.

It was Robb Stark who finally told Quinten were to find Eddard Stark, he and the king had retreated to Eddard’s office. “They asked not to be disturbed”, Robb mentioned as well. “It’s about your brother Bran”, Quinten explained, “he fell from the tower near the Godswood.” Robb didn’t waste time after this. “Follow”, he said before rushing towards the office and throwing open the doors. “I trust you have a good reason to ignore my orders”, Eddard Stark told his heir, “I distinctly recall saying we were not to be disturbed.” “It’s Bran”, Robb said. Noticing that Robb was unable to continue at the moment, Quinten took over. “Your son fell”, Quinten explained, “I found him lying near the Godswood. Your Maester is with him.” Lord Eddard Stark looked towards his old friend King Robert, who told him to go to his son.

After Robb and Eddard Stark had departed towards Bran, Quinten found himself alone in the room with king Robert Baratheon. “You were with the Lannisters”, king Robert said after a while, “why did you involve yourself.” “Your grace”, Quinten replied, “lord Tywin Lannister is indeed my liege lord, but the Starks are kin. Distant kin maybe, but kin nonetheless.” Robert Baratheon seemed satisfied enough with the response and told Quinten to leave.

A few days later, Quinten almost stumbled into Tyrion slapping prince Joffrey and ordering him to pay his respects to Lord Stark. He wisely decided to keep himself out of Joffrey’s sight. It was after all quite clear that the boy wouldn’t be in a good mood. Quinten abruptly decided it was time to leave. Having told Lord Tywin Lannister of his plans to head back towards Keep Bajar, Quinten took his leave of his host Lord Eddard Stark and headed towards the stables. While he and his three soldiers were saddling their horses, a giant of a man walked towards them saying, “Hodor!” “I’m sorry, but I do not know what you want”, Quinten replied. “Hodor!”, Hodor (or actually Walder) repeated himself. “I think he wants you to know that saddling horses is his job”, a girl called out (Arya Stark, who else?). “I’m sorry”, Quinten told Hodor, “I didn’t know that.” Hodor seemed satisfied with Quinten’s reply and walked away.

“Why are you leaving already?” Arya asked Quinten out of curiosity, “Father and the king will leave tomorrow anyhow.” “I’ve been away from my Keep long enough”, Quinten replied, “and if I would travel in the King’s caravan, then it would take weeks for me to reach Keep Bajar. I can travel faster on my own.” Arya seemed to accept that answer. “I hope the Gods will preserve your brother”, Quinten told her before he rode off.

Once on the road, Quinten’s soldiers finally dared to ask why he departed so quickly. When he was satisfied no one could overhear them, Quinten explained, “I’m not sure Bran Stark’s fall was an accident. It’s time to prepare the underkeep, I have a hunch we will need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Underkeep, as it is called by Quinten is a vast system of underground corridors and chambers, contained in the old mines. It has been excavated and expanded over the course of a thousand years by House Bajar, it contains an underground spring and multiple storage halls. The main keep has been build and rebuild more than once, the Underkeep has never fallen to date. This is were the House Bajar words come from:
> 
> "HOUSE BAJAR STANDS"
> 
> The next chapter will probably be mostly a filler chapter, I will come back in the story about Keep Bajar itself and why they swore fealty to House Lannister.


	4. The underkeep – Blood of kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House Bajar prepares for trouble

Daeron had been informed of his foster brother’s return immediately, during Quinten’s absence he was after all acting Lord of the castle. Due to the specific circumstances of House Bajar swearing fealty to the Lannisters, Quinten Bajar still had the right to appoint his own heir, at the moment Daeron was therefore heir to House Bajar.

Quinten didn’t waste time after arriving and quickly sought out Daeron. “I need you to gather captain Jorgen and Maester Roan and meet me in the Main Underkeep Hall”, Quinten told him, “ask the servants to open a cask and bring it down as well, cause we will need it. Afterwards I want all servants to leave us alone.” “Is it that serious”, Daeron asked a bit baffled. “I hope not”, Quinten answered, “but I fear it will be otherwise.” Daeron was about to go and search the two mentioned when Quinten made a quick decision. “Ask Morwen to come as well”, Quinten now said, “she has the right to hear this.”

When everyone was assembled, Quinten spoke: “Not a word spoken here may leave this room without my permission, are you all clear about that?” When all four had accepted those terms, Quinten continued. “Bran Stark, son of Lord Eddard Stark, fell from an old tower near their Godswood. I believe he was pushed after witnessing something he was not to see”, Quinten began his explanation, “if someone dares to assault the son of a Lord as powerful as Lord Stark inside Lord Stark’s own castle, then the stakes are incredibly high. That is why I believe it is time to start stockpiling preparing the underkeep.”

“You expect a war milord”, Jorgen grasped as first. “Yes I do”, Quinten answered, “and I’m not going to stand idle and let it catch me unprepared. In the underkeep, House Bajar has never been defeated to date and I will not be the one to end that.” “I must have listened poorly during our lessons”, Daeron interceded, “but why then is House Bajar sworn to the Lannisters?” “If you don’t mind milord”, Maester Roan spoke up, “I think it is best if I explain this.” “That will probably be for the best”, Quinten agreed.

“The history of House Bajar goes back to even before the Kingdom of the Rock”, Roan began, “that much is certain. When House Lannister began its campaign to forge their kingdom, it didn’t take long for the first house to fall. One by one, the Westland kingdoms fell. At the end, only Keep Bajar still stood independent. The walls were quickly taken, so was the main castle. But in these corridors, your ancestors still stood. Three years, the Lannisters tried to take the underkeep. At the end, they stopped sending soldiers and King Lannister sent his heir to negotiate terms.”

“At the end, Deirdre Bajar agreed to terms in name of her infant son and heir. House Bajar would regain its territory and would swear fealty to house Lannister. The Lannisters agreed that the mines and the underkeep would remain under Bajar control, without supervision. In exchange, Deirdre agreed to stop claiming the royal title belonging to her son.” “You mean House Bajar has royal blood”, captain Jorgen remarked. “I’m quite sure the same can be told for nearly every Lord in the Seven Kingdoms. There used to be quite a lot of kingdoms after all”, the Maester answered Jorgen’s remark, “but yes. I can show you a copy of the entire treaty if you want.”

“Enough history for today I’m afraid”, Quinten interceded, “I want your advise here. Do you agree we have to prepare the underkeep or not? State your own opinions, not what you think I want to here.” “Better safe than sorry”, captain Jorgen began, “prepare the underkeep.” “The only reason milord gives a suspicion about a boy falling”, the Maester spoke up next, “our neighbors might feel threatened by such actions.” “Let them”, Morwen answered the Maester, “as the captain said: better safe than sorry.” “I would suggest to locate the old wildfire stash”, Daeron concluded, “if necessary, we can use it to blow away the aboveground structures if it would come to that. But in the meantime, prepare the underkeep.” “I will hold the wildfire suggestion into consideration for the future”, Quinten spoke again, “but I’ve decided: we will start stockpiling weapons and food in the underkeep. Make them fit for habitation once again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just making up the story as I'm going around, at the moment I will hold to canon versions of events, but later on (more especially during A Storm of Swords), I will throw away canon and make the story completely my own.


	5. The Mountain rides – The Lion calls his banners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of the Whispering Woods

“Who are these men?” Quinten asked. “Riverland Smallfolk who fled their holding towards our lands”, Daeron answered. “Who do they flee from?” “Raiders”, Daeron answered, “I believe they are led by the Mountain. What do you want done with the refugees brother?” Quinten thought for a while. “The smallfolk who manage to reach the Hold are under our protection”, Quinten decided eventually. “What will Lord Lannister think if he hears that”, the Maester suddenly interrupted. “Lord Tywin Lannister may think of it whatever he wants. Harboring fugitives does not go against our treaty”, Quinten answered.

“Give up the Riverlanders”, Clegane ordered. “Those families are under my protection”, Quinten answered. “You betray Lord Tywin Lannister by your refusal”, Clegane answered, “those smallfolk are the enemy.” “They neither attacked me nor Lord Tywin Lannister”, Quinten disputed Clegane’s claim, “I have no obligation whatsoever to relinquish them to your men.” Ser Gregor Clegane left in a rage, even the Mountain knew that his raiders might be able to assault the smallfolk in small riverland villages, but had no chance whatsoever to take Keep Bajar. “Take a company of household lancers with you and make sure Clegane leaves my Hold”, Quinten told Daeron, “I don’t trust him not to make trouble”

“He has returned to the Riverlands”, Daeron reported a couple of hours later, “I fear he will vent his rage on the Riverlanders worse than before tough.” “It’s a shame I can’t go directly against Clegane”, Quinten answered, “the man is living proof of why we don’t need knights.”  
__________________________________________________________  
“What news did the raven bring brother”, Daeron asked Quinten when the Lord had finished reading. “Lord Tywin has called his banners”, Quinten replied after a while, “the North has risen against the king Joffrey. Lord Tywin wants us to gather our men and reinforce Ser Jaime in the Riverlands.” “What will you do”, Daeron asked. “What I have to do”, Quinten replied, “Tywin Lannister still holds my fealty. Can you go get captain Jorgen and the Maester and meet me in the office? We have a need for council.”

Once again the House Bajar officers had assembled in council, as the Lord, Quinten began speaking: “Tywin Lannister has called his banners, we are to reinforce Ser Jaime Lannister in the Riverlands. Jorgen, how many lancers can we outfit within the week?” “I can get you about 200 milord”, the captain answered, “500 if you would call upon your vassals.” “Very well”, Quinten answered, “gather the men as soon as possible. Maester Roan, send ravens to the Greyhorn Bajars and House Blackhill, tell them to gather their Lancers here at Keep Bajar. I will lead them to the Riverlands in a week.” 

“Milord”, the Maester objected, “lord Tywin Lannister might object to yourself leading your vassals under the Bajar banner, he could interpret this as a precursor to another rebellion against House Lannister.” “That would be his mistake”, Quinten replied, “according to our treaty it is entirely within my rights to call upon my vassals. Furthermore, we will ride out to reinforce his own men, which is hardly rebellious. Send out the ravens.” “Who will be in charge of the keep in your absence?” the Maester now asked. “As before”, Quinten replied, “Daeron is castellan of Keep Bajar until my return. You have your orders, attend to them.” The Maester left.

“Why exactly will you only send lancers?” Jorgen requested, “we can raise at least a thousand infantrymen.” “I know”, Quinten replied, “I don’t intend to leave my keep or my vassals entirely undefended. I want you to raise our infantrymen and divide them between Keep Bajar and our vassals’ keeps. Our holds border upon the Riverlands after all.” Jorgen left as well, leaving only Quinten and Daeron.

“You’re planning something do you”, Daeron softly remarked (after making sure they were not overheard). “I am”, Quinten replied, “I do not believe Lord Stark actually committed treason, it wouldn’t be in his nature. I would prefer not to fight a war against his bannermen, but that does not mean I would go against the treaty.” “So you try to get Lord Tywin to do that in your place”, Daeron understood. “Do yourself a favor and do not repeat that”, Quinten answered, “not even to Morwen. We aren’t there yet after all and I’m afraid we won’t be for quite some time.”  
_____________________________________________________  
“Ser Jaime is laying siege to Riverrun”, the Lannister scout told Quinten, “you and your men can join him there.” “You may take some food from our store before you continue your work”, Quinten graciously promised the scout. “Thank you milord”, the scout replied before bowing and taking his leave. “Jorgen”, Quinten told his captain, “go tell Lord Jon Bajar and Lord Artur Underhill we are riding for Riverrun.” “At once milord”, Jorgen replied. Minutes later, the lancers altered their course northwards.

The lancers arrived at Ser Jaime’s camp a few days later, Quinten left Jorgen to supervise the men and set up camp, while the three lords headed straight for the command tent. “How many men did you bring?” Ser Jaime asked when the lords had entered his tent. “I brought 500 lancers”, Quinten answered. “How about Lord Jon Bajar and lord Artur Underhill?” Ser Jaime asked. “Our men are among the 500 lancers”, Jon Bajar replied. Ser Jaime was still deciding whether he should take offense, when a guard suddenly entered. “Mylord”, he said, “one of the scouts just returned, he said his news can’t wait.”

“Send him in”, Ser Jaime ordered. The scout entered the tent, “mylord, Tully men are trying to break through our lines.” Ser Jaime quickly took action, “how many?” “A few hundred mylord”, the scout answered. “Assemble 300 knights”, he ordered, “I’ll lead them myself.” “I can get you 500 lancers immediately”, Quinten offered. “I don’t intend to let smallfolk do my killing”, Ser Jaime snubbed, “keep your lancers in reserve.” Quinten turned around and left the tent, his vassals following right behind.

“Jorgen”, Quinten ordered, having reached his men, “tell the men to saddle up and form ranks.” “You heard our Lord”, captain Jorgen yelled, “saddle up!” A flurry of activity came over the Bajar Lancers, who had formed ranks before Jaime’s 300 knights was even on horseback. “That’s one more reason we have no need of knights”, Jon Bajar remarked just loud enough for a few of the knights to hear, “at least our men follow orders instead of their damn pride.” Luckily the knights might have had their pride, but they weren’t stupid enough to pick a fight with 500 lancers.

Ser Jaime and his knights rode northwards and quickly disappeared into the forest. Nothing was heard coming from the forest for quite some time, until suddenly horns began blowing. The remaining knights in the camp frantically began putting on their armor. When the entire army was finally ready, the knights and sellsword cavalrymen stormed into the forest as well. Ignoring the knights who called him a coward for it, Quinten and his men (and the few smarter sellswords) wheeled sharp right.

“What are you planning?” Jon Bajar asked. “Ser Jaime clearly walked into a trap”, Quinten answered, “the Northmen army must be here, they outnumber us, therefore our only chance for a victory is in outflanking them. I believe they lured him in with a smaller force in order to ambush them from the flanks.” “Knights never use such tactics”, a sellsword objected. “But I would”, Quinten answered, “and so would the Starks.”

Quinten proved correct, his men managed to surprise the Mormonts, Mallisters and Mallisters from the flank. The Northmen, who had been fighting knights in front of them were unprepared for a charge by lancers into their side. “Turn left”, Quinten ordered when his men had cut a wig into the Northmen, “to Ser Jaime! Lord Bajar, protect our rear.” The main part of the Lancers broke through the line, protected by Jon Bajar’s men.

The lancers eventually managed to reach Ser Jaime. “I should have taken your offer”, Jaime admitted, “if the other Lords had followed your lead, we might have been able to turn the tide, but now? Take your men and try to break through, take my cousins Willem and Tion with you.” “Come with us”, Quinten offered, “you won’t be able to, take anyone who wants to leave with you, I’m leading the rest for an assault on Robb Stark himself. Now go!”

Jaime’s charge towards Robb Stark took the Northmen completely by surprise, many of them stormed towards Robb’s line to help protect him, this allowed Quinten to break through. The battalion kept riding all through the day and the night and the next day, only sleeping in the saddle. Right until Quinten was convinced they were far enough to be safe. “How many did we lose?” Quinten asked Jorgen. “We lost about two hundred men”, Jorgen answered after having conferred with Lord Jon Bajar and Lord Artur Underhill’s captains, “Lord Jon Bajar lost his horse and told his men to leave him behind. He refused to take anyone else’s horse.”

“He always was a brave man”, Quinten answered, before ordering, “assemble a dozen lancers to ride with me. Then tell Lord Underhill he is to lead the remaining lancers to Keep Bajar, they can retain a slower speed from now on. I will ride for Lord Tywin.” “Yes, mylord”, Jorgen answered. Quinten, Willem and Tion Frey and their small escort continued on towards Lord Tywin while the other Lancers changed direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took quite some time to continue this (I became somewhat distracted by another story),
> 
> as you can read, I saved Willem and Tion Frey from their fate in the books (thereby probably saving Lord Karstark from his beheading later on as well, but I'm not sure yet)


	6. Bringing bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin hears about the Whispering Woods

“I have come under ser Jaime’s orders”, Quinten replied, “take me to Lord Tywin.” The guardsman was hesitant at first, but eventually he did comply. Even if it was just because Quinten was accompanied by two boys known to be Tywin’s kinsmen. “Follow me ser”, the guard said, not entirely unexpectedly assuming he dealt with a knight (he had never seen Quinten before after all). “I am no ser”, Quinten corrected, he did follow the guardsman tough.

“Bajar”, Tyrion greeted Quinten as he passed by, “I thought you were with my brother.” “I was”, Quinten replied, “but I’m afraid I bring news which Lord Tywin should be the first to know.” The guardsman returned after a few minutes, “Lord Tywin will see you now.”

“Why did my son send you and no messenger?” Tywin immediately asked. “Because the northmen have soundly defeated us in the Whispering Woods”, Quinten replied. “Yet you still stand”, Tywin remarked with a hint of a threat. “Ser Jaime ordered me to break through the enemy ranks and escort his Frey cousins to safety”, Quinten replied. Tywin ordered one of his guards to gather Tyrion, ser Kevan Lannister and ser Gregor Clegane and bring them to his tent. “I want a full report as soon as they are here”, he ordered.

“One of our outriders had spotted a small party of Riverlanders”, Quinten began, “they immediately retreated upon discovery tough. Ser Jaime decided to lead his knights after them, refusing my offer of 500 lancers. I didn’t trust the situation and decided to send my lancers on the long way round to flank the Riverlanders, just in case. By the time my lancers arrived, ser Jaime’s knights had already been surrounded by Northmen. I drove my men through the right flank attempting to break out ser Jaime.” “Without knights”, the Mountain sneered, “why would you succeed why knights fail?”

“Because my lancers fight as an army not as individuals”, Quinten retorted, “not that I would expect anyone like you to even understand the word.” “Enough”, Tywin ordered, being fully aware of the animosity between the houses Clegane and Bajar, “continue with your report.” “the northmen had clearly been ordered to capture ser Jaime”, Quinten continued, “which is why he eventually ordered me to take my lancers and bring the Frey boys to safety. Ser Jaime led his remaining knights right at Robb Stark, while I broke through a second time. This time, my kinsman Lord Jon Bajar lost his horse, he refused to take someone else’s horse and stayed behind to hold up the Northmen.”

“After a few days”, Quinten finished, “I send the majority of my lancers back to the Westerlands to help guard against the Northern forces, while I took a small group of lancers to guard the Frey boys and bring you the bad news.” “It wasn’t your place to”, the Mountain began. “To help defend the Westerlands you mean?” Quinten interrupted, “as far as I can see the Northmen are in an ideal position to invade, my own keep can certainly hold off the Northmen, but most of our fellow bannermen aren’t that lucky.” “Which doesn’t give you the right to pull back your forces without consent”, Tywin eventually remarked.

“I was under ser Jaime’s command”, Quinten replied, “he gave me orders to break out, not to bring my lancers here.” “He is correct”, ser Kevan admitted, “he had the right.” “Let’s discuss that later”, Tywin gave in, “what will happen with my son?” “He won’t be harmed”, Quinten replied, “we still have Lord Eddard Stark and his daughters after all.” “We don’t”, Tyrion corrected, “the younger girl has escaped and thanks to that idiot of a cousin of mine, we no longer have Lord Eddard Stark either.” “That could be a problem”, Quinten replied, “the northmen might have been prepared to trade ser Jaime for the girls, especially if Lord Stark would have been allowed to join the Night’s Watch, but now? I’m not sure they would release him at all.”

“Nevertheless”, Tywin eventually decided, “I want you to ride to Riverrun under a flag of truce and assure yourself my son isn’t being ill treated.” “I will mylord”, Quinten replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about Tywin unthinkingly ending the treaty between Bajar and Lannister, but then I decided it would be too soon (I'll probably wait until book 3 or so)


	7. The King in the North

“Mylord, how couldn’t they have spotted us yet?” one of Quinten’s lancers asked. Quinten held up his arm in response. “Stark allies have been following us for the last two hours”, Quinten remarked after his small group of lancers had come to a standstill, “and if I’m not mistaken, they are led by about the only useful knight in Westeros.” Quinten turned towards the forest, “isn’t that right ser Brynden Tully?” A few minutes later, Quinten’s party was surrounded by Stark and Tully armsmen, led by the Blackfish.

“How did you know I was tracking you?” the Blackfish requested. “If you didn’t you would have been woefully incompetent”, Quinten replied, “I simply guessed you were with them.” “I’ve heard your reputation as well”, ser Brynden remarked, “and I am highly doubtful you are changing sides.” “If I could”, Quinten agreed, “I would have done so before the Whispering Woods, I am riding for Riverrun under a flag of truce.” “Then we’d better be on our way”, the Blackfish answered. “My men?” Quinten asked. “You are known to be a man of your word”, the Blackfish replied, “If you give your word you and your men won’t try anything, then I will guarantee your safe return from Riverrun.” “I swear on Keep Bajar’s sacred weirwood tree”, Quinten swore, “that me and my men will stay our weapons until we’ve returned to Keep Bajar.”

Several hours later, they arrived near Riverrun, Quinten’s lancers dismounted and stayed behind in the camp outside (guarded by Northmen and Riverlanders obviously). Quinten followed the Blackfish to Robb Stark. “Your Grace”, ser Brynden said, approaching Robb Stark, “Lord Quinten Bajar has ridden here under a flag of truce.” “You proclaimed yourself king”, Quinten grasped, “King in the North, I presume?” “And the Riverlands”, ser Brynden added. “As you probably already guessed”, Quinten decided to state his business, “I didn’t come here to bend my knee to you. I’ve been send here by Lord Tywin to inform after ser Jaime.”

“I won’t bother with asking for terms for his release, as I wouldn’t give any either if I was in your place”, Quinten continued, before anyone managed to reply, “but I was told to find out whether he was still alive and if possible see him. More for myself, I would like to know whether my kinsman Lord Jon Bajar is still alive. And lastly, there was a Blackhill lancer who didn’t make it with us from the battlefield. It has come to my assistance tough, that he has a pregnant wife back home.”

“I most certainly do not intend to release the Kingslayer”, Robb Stark replied after a while, “all I can tell you is that he remains alive, as long as my sisters aren’t harmed.” “Your youngest sister managed to get away”, Quinten informed them. “I doubt your liege lord would appreciate you divulging that”, ser Brynden Tully remarked. “With all due respect”, Quinten corrected, “House Bajar might have a treaty with House Lannister, but they aren’t my liege lords. As long as they don’t explicitly forbid me to, I can say whatever I want.”

That did draw Robb Stark’ attention, “what kind of treaty?” “Winterfell has a copy”, Quinten replied, “a prince of the North was witness to our treaty. I can’t tell you myself, but I can suggest you to send a raven to Winterfell and let your maester send a copy.” “Why would we?” ser Brynden asked. “You’ll know when you read it”, Quinten explained, “I can’t divulge anything else without breaking the treaty.”

Robb Stark conferred with his uncle and eventually he came to a decision, “I will allow you to see ser Jaime and Lord Jon Bajar. Your kinsman will remain with us for the time being tough.” “And the lancer?” Quinten asked. “If he’s still alive, I will allow you to take him with you”, Robb Stark promised. “I thank you for that Your Grace”, Quinten replied. A few hours later, Quinten and his lancers left Riverrun, taking the future father with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: the news of Stannis and Renly declaring themselves King


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short chapter, I know

“Lord Stannis has send out ravens”, maester Roan immediately said after Quinten had arrived back at Keep Bajar, “so did Lord Renly, I think you should read what they have to say, mylord.” After having read the messages, Quinten decided to call another war council (this time, with Lord Blackhill present as well). “The Lords Stannis and Renly Baratheon have send out ravens all across Westeros”, Quinten explained, once everyone was seated, “both have also proclaimed themselves king. Stannis’ arguments are centered around his belief that Joffrey Baratheon and his siblings are born out of incest between the Lannister twins. Renly’s arguments are centered around him having Tyrell support.”

“That gets us to a total of 3 claimants to the Iron Throne”, Quinten continued, “and I haven’t even begun mentioning Lord Robb Stark, who has been proclaimed King of the North and the Riverlands by his bannermen. I fear that the war has only just begun. The question is: what will we do?” “Do we even have another option than supporting the Lannisters?” maester Roan remarked. “We don’t have to help them”, Quinten corrected, “the Starks have troops just across the border of our lands, according to our treaty, we are allowed to keep all our soldiers right here.”

“Won’t Lord Tywin insist”, captain Jorgen observed, “that we should cross the border and actually attack.” “He might”, Quinten admitted, “but we would in no way be obliged to concede to his demands.” “I don’t think Lord Tywin is even aware there is a treaty between houses Lannister and Bajar”, maester Roan observed, “if he would order you to cross the border and you would refuse, he might consider that treason.” “Which would be his mistake”, Quinten replied, “I’ve made my decision, we will fortify our holdings and pull back inside them. Captain Jorgen, I want you to ride over to Keep Greyhorn and assist young Devan Bajar.”

“Now we come to Keep Blackhill”, Quinten continued, “Lord Artur, is your oldest son capable enough to remain in charge of your keep?” “Aemond is quite capable”, Artur Blackhill replied, “what are you planning.” “I’ve heard rumors from across the Narrow Sea”, Quinten replied, “I want you to find out whether they are correct.” “The Targaryen girl”, maester Roan grasped. “Exactly”, Quinten answered, “I’ve heard rumors of her having dragons. If those rumors are true, then it would be a folly not to investigate. And if not, then she still is a Targaryen. Therefore, I want you and Morwen to cross the Narrow Sea and investigate those rumors.”

“What will I do if I have your answers?” Artur Blackhill asked. “If she actually has dragons, I want you to approach her”, Quinten replied, “if Daeron agrees, then I suggest we let Morwen divulge her true name to Daenerys Stormborn. And Morwen, you are no Bajar, so you are free to divulge about our treaty. I want you to inform Daenerys Stormborn about our treaty and tell her that if we are able to trick the Lannisters into breaking it, we have no intention whatsoever of continuing to aid the Lannisters. If she agrees, then I want you both to stay with her. If she doesn’t have dragons, then you should both return home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter won't contain my main character (Quinten Bajar), but Morwen Reyne
> 
> I'm going through A Clash of Kings quite fast, so in a few chapters I will reach the wedding in the Twins (from which I'll really divert from canon)


	9. Mother of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title explains it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I immediately jump to a Storm of Swords, basically, after Daenerys has taken Meereen

“There is Meereen”, the captain of the Bravosi Cog informed Lord Blackhill (Morwen couldn’t speak Valyrian after all, Artur Blackhill could). “Excellent”, Artur Blackhill replied, “if you are willing to stay in port for three more days, keeping yourself ready to depart on a moment’s notice, I will pay you a bonus, which you would get whether we need you to depart with us or not. I am even willing to pay you in advance.” In the Westerosi Common Tongue, Artur Blackhill now explained this to Morwen, “it seems foolish not to take precautions after all.”

When Artur Blackhill, Morwen Reyne and the half dozen armsmen Blackhill had taken with him had disembarked, it didn’t take long for a patrol of strangely masked guardsmen to approach them (they seemed to be wearing animal masks). “What is your business in Meereen?” the patrol leader asked (once again in Valyrian). “I am Lord Artur Blackhill”, Artur Blackhill replied in equally fluent Valyrian, “me and my companion have crossed the Narrow Sea in order to get an audience with princess Daenerys Targaryen.”

The officer made a decision, “follow me, I’ll take you to ser Barristan Selmy, he will decide.” “What did he say?” Morwen asked, feeling a little left out. “He told me they would bring us to ser Barristan Selmy”, Artur Blackhill translated before turning to the officer in Valyrian, “I’m afraid my companion doesn’t speak Valyrian.” The officer continued walking until they reached the Great Pyramid. “Wait here”, the officer ordered, “I’ll inform ser Barristan Selmy of your arrival.”

The former Kingsguard Lord-Commander arrived a few minutes later, “mylord, you will leave your weapons and soldiers here, Her Grace will see you now.” Artur gave his sword and dagger to one of his soldiers, Morwen gave her daggers to a soldier as well. “Follow me”, ser Barristan ordered.

They reached a throne room, ser Barristan took his place in alongside the throne. “You are in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen”, ser Barristan exclaimed, “the mother of Dragons and Breaker of Chains, Queen of Meereen, Queen of Andals, Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea. State your business.” “I am Lord Artur Blackhill of Keep Blackhill, vassal to Lord Quinten Bajar of Keep Bajar in the Westlands”, Artur introduced himself in Valyrian (mainly to make sure Daenerys knew he understood Valyrian), he continued in Westerosi tough, “as my companion, the Lady Morwen, doesn’t speak Valyrian, I’ll continue in the Common Tongue.”

“For reasons I am not at liberty to explain”, Artur Blackhill continued, “my Lord has send us here.” “Then why come at all?” Daenerys asked, “if you can’t tell me why.” “Because I can explain it”, Morwen replied, “Lord Blackhill and his liegelord Quinten Bajar are oath bound not to reveal any of this, as I am no Bajar or Blackhill, I am not bound by this. At the moment, House Bajar and its vassals are bound by treaty to House Lannister, although I’m quite sure the Lannisters aren’t actually aware of this and consider them regular bannermen. Which gives Lord Quinten Bajar the opportunity to try and trick Tywin into breaking it.”

“After which you would support us?” Barristan Selmy presumed. “Only if you land in Westeros with an army”, Morwen replied, “Keep Bajar might never have fallen in battle, but that doesn’t mean we want to get under siege.” “I might have a question for you”, ser Barristan remarked, “if your treaty prevents Lord Blackhill from explaining it, why can you? I can’t see the Lannisters to ever have been stupid enough not to include bastards in the wording of such terms.” “An excellent question”, Morwen replied, “and yes, bastards are included, I never really was a bastard however. My twin brother and I were smuggled out of our ancestral keep prior to its destruction by Tywin Lannister, we had the luck that Tywin didn’t know our mother had been pregnant.”

“Lord Paedrig Bajar”, Morwen continued, “had agreed to raise us as his own children, so that one day we would have our revenge.” “You’re a Reyne”, Barristan Selmy grasped before explaining to Daenerys, “Tywin Lannister sacked their castle and murdered the Lord, his children and his grandchildren.” “Then we share an enemy”, Daenerys replied. “Indeed we do”, Morwen answered, which is why I can assure you that if we succeed in breaking the treaty, you would have our support when you land in Westeros.”

“We might not be the mightiest Houses in Westeros”, Blackhill added (this he could say), “but our main keep has never been breached, and not for lack of trying. Furthermore, we can field up to 600 lancers, and about 5000 infantrymen.” “No knights?” Daenerys asked surprised. “No offense to you ser Barristan”, Artur Blackhill replied, “but House Bajar has always been of the opinion that in general knights are useless outside of the tournament field. My lancers might not win against knights in single combat, but battles aren’t single combat, my lancers actually fight as a group, not as individuals.” “Makes sense”, Barristan Selmy admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: the Twins host a wedding


	10. Treason at the Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Great House is ended

“You are to ignore the king’s orders regarding the Freys”, ser Kevan Lannister explained, “Lord Frey is not to be engaged.” “Won’t his Grace cause problems for me if I ignore his orders?” Quinten remarked, “could I at least have the order to ignore his Grace’s orders on paper?” “That won’t be necessary”, ser Kevan replied, “my brother has an understanding with Houses Frey and Bolton, they will take care of the Young Wolf for us. So I can assure you, the king will most likely thank you for not attacking the Freys.” “Didn’t the Freys just agree to have a marriage between one of Lord Frey’s daughters and Edmure Tully?” Quinten remarked.

“They have”, ser Kevan replied, apparently finding the whole situation a little disgusting as well. “Let me get this straight”, Quinten remarked, “Lord Frey will murder Robb Stark and his bannermen during a wedding reception, as far as I know even your Andal traditions consider the guest right sacred. And I don’t suppose anyone has even considered the fact that Robb Stark still holds many of our people captive, my kinsman among them.” “My brother has considered this”, ser Kevan replied, “which is why he wants you to take your lancers near the Twins, so you can ride in while the Freys are destroying the Northern host and free the prisoners. Then you are to aid the Freys in their work.”

“What you’re saying”, Quinten recapped, “is that not only are you condoning a despicable act of coldblooded murder, but you also want me to partake in it. I’d rather take my people across the wall.” “My brother has expected your reaction”, ser Kevan replied, not entirely happy himself, “which is why he told me you should remember the Reynes of Castamere.” “Why don’t you just ask the Mountain?” Quinten asked, “I know he would be more than happy to oblige.” “Mostly because my brother doesn’t completely trust you”, ser Kevan replied, “and you did claim your lancers are superior to knights, you have your chance to prove it.”

After ser Kevan had departed Keep Bajar, Quinten had his maester send out Ravens to Keep Greyhorn and Keep Blackhill, summoning Devan Bajar, Aemond Blackhill and all their lancers. Furthermore, it requested them to get their smallfolk to Keep Bajar. Keep Bajar was after all the only Bajar castle which could hold all their smallfolk. The other two castles did have similar structures as Quinten’s Underkeep, but none as extensive and defensible. Captain Jorgen was also to return from Keep Greyhorn.

“Do you expect Robb Stark to stop skirting around our lands?” Aemond Blackhill presumed, assuming this was the reason Quinten wanted to gather his strength. “No I don’t”, Quinten replied, “Tywin Lannister has just ordered me to lead our lancers to aid the Freys in committing coldblooded murder against Rob Stark and his allies. I obviously objected, after which ser Kevan reminded me, on Tywin’s orders, to the Reynes of Castamere. As far as I’m concerned, Tywin Lannister has now, by his own actions, broken our treaty. Aemond Blackhill, Devan Bajar, as acting Lords, do you agree with this?”

“I agree”, Aemond replied. “So do I”, Devan added. “Good”, Quinten replied, “then I see but one good action. We should ride for the Twins as asked, but instead of aiding the Freys, try to rescue the Starks. Daeron Reyne, will you ride with me?” “You might not be a brother by blood”, Daeron replied, “but I still consider you one, I will ride with you.” “Maester Roan”, Quinten now addressed his maester, “what do you think?” “Turning on the Lannisters is risky”, the maester replied, “but as I know you well enough, I won’t try to talk you out of it. First we should try to learn the Frey’s exact plan, then we should secretly inform on of Robb Stark’s bannermen, I suggest an Umber. I might have an idea onto how.”

“Why should I believe you?” the Greatjon asked Daeron after he had explained his reason for sneaking into his camp. “You have no reason whatsoever”, Daeron replied, “but you have nothing to lose.” “Good point”, the Greatjon agreed, “go on.” “We won’t be able to get our lancers into the Twins itself, so you’ll probably have to take care of everything inside for yourself. The Freys, Boltons and servants will be armed with daggers, I suggest you all to wear armor under your clothing and bring your own daggers. There will also be crossbowmen on the balcony.”

“How exactly do you know this?” the Greatjon did ask, “Tywin would never have given you such details.” “He hasn’t”, Daeron agreed, “which is why I approached a Frey cousin, who was quite willing to fill me in on the details. But let me continue, after the wedding itself, the musicians will start playing the Rains of Castamere, while the female Freys will leave the Hall. When they are outside, the servants will lock the doors. Your only chance lies in capturing both Roose Bolton and Walder Frey and force them to surrender.”

“What about our soldiers?” the Greatjon asked. “While the Freys will attack yourselves, their soldiers will attack your soldiers. Make sure they aren’t drunk and remain vigilant and we should be able to save them. We have 600 lancers nearby who will fall on the Freys as well.” “I will warn the King, the Mormonts and the Mallisters”, the Greatjon decided, “I’m not sure who else to trust after all.” “We will try to get some soldiers inside the Keep to aid you”, Daeron did add, “but I wouldn’t count on it.”

“Did he believe you?” Quinten asked. “He agreed to warn Robb Stark, the Mallisters and the Mormonts”, Daeron replied. “That will at least give them a fighting chance”, Quinten assessed, “but I might have an idea which could help inside the castle, would you be willing to return to your Frey informant?” “What are you planning?” Daeron replied. “I want you to tell him we can offer a dozen good crossbowmen to help inside. I suspect he will take the offer, which would get 12 of our men inside, I want you to lead them.” “We don’t have crossbowmen with us”, Daeron reminded Quinten. “I know”, Quinten replied, “but we might have ambushed a small Frey patrol and captured several crossbows. As long as you can get a dozen of our men to at least look like crossbowmen, it will do.” “I will do as you ask”, Daeron decided, “taking out the Frey crossbowmen inside might just tip the scales.”

The wedding reception was in full swing, when the musicians began playing the Rains of Castamere. The Frey crossbowmen and Daeron’s dozen soldiers went on to the balcony. “Take out the Umbers first”, the Frey officer ordered, “they are the most dangerous, the rest can be taken out in any order, just leave the Young Wolf alive long enough to see his men dead.” “Understood”, Quinten replied. The music stopped, Walder Frey stood up and began speaking. “That’s the signal”, the officer remarked as he aimed his crossbow. “Kill the Freys”, Daeron ordered, as he stabbed the officer. Daeron’s men managed to kill all crossbowmen, preventing them from even firing a single shot.

Daeron could see the fight downstairs was now going on in earnest. “It’s time to bluff”, Daeron mentioned to his soldiers, before shouting through the hall, “Roose Bolton and Walder Frey! I have a dozen crossbowmen up here, surrender or we will open fire upon you!” The Frey servants immediately dropped their daggers, this allowed Robb Stark and the Umbers to capture Walder Frey. The Freys surrendered after this. Roose Bolton, who knew his fate would most likely be execution were he to surrender, fought on. Right until Dacey Mormont smashed his skull with a piece of wood that is (quite a lot of the tables had been destroyed in the fighting). The remaining Boltons surrendered after this.

“Why did you come to our aid?” Robb Stark asked later on, “not that I’m complaining, but I’ve read your treaty as you suggested and I’m quite certain it doesn’t allow you aiding us.” “It doesn’t”, Quinten agreed, “but by ordering us to aid the Freys in this attempted murder on you, Tywin himself broke the treaty. Aiding you was therefore the right thing to do.” “Whatever your reasons”, Robb decided, “we are in your debt, what can I do to repay you.” “Would you be willing to sign a treaty preventing either of us of using our soldiers against each other in the future?” Quinten asked, “I prefer not to fight fellow First Men after all.” “That can be arranged”, Robb Stark replied, “if you want, I am willing to legitimize your brother Daeron.”

“About that”, Quinten replied, “I believe you should know the truth about him, which I’m unwilling to disclose without him present.” When Daeron was also present, Quinten informed him of Robb Stark’s offer to legitimize him. “I thank you for the offer”, Daeron remarked, “the thing is though, that I never truly was a bastard.” “My father, Lord Paedrid Bajar”, Quinten explained, “had Daeron and his twin sister Morwen smuggled out of Castamere before it fell. As Tywin had never been aware Lord Reyne’s daughter-in-law had been pregnant, my House has managed to keep them safe by posing them as my father’s bastards.”

“For your treason”, Robb Stark told Walder Frey’s sons and grandsons, “I give you a choice, death or the Wall. Walder Frey, you won’t get a choice. You have committed treason and broke the sacred guest right, I sentence you to your death. This keep will go to Daeron, who henceforth will be Lord of the Crossing.” “You’re giving my land to a bastard”, Walder Frey retorted angry. “I’m giving it to the trueborn grandson of Roger Reyne, the Red Lion of Castamere”, Robb Stark replied.

Robb Stark stood up from his chair and approached Walder Frey, “kneel.” When Walder Frey refused, the Greatjon pushed him down on his knees. “As king of the Trident, I Robb of House Stark, sentence you to your death!” Robb Stark declared, then he swung his sword and took Walder Frey’s head. Some of the Freys chose execution as well, most went to the wall. The surviving armsmen of houses Bolton and Frey who had been present at the Twins, were brought to the Wall as well.

A few hours later, Daeron Reyne swore fealty to Edmure Tully and was officially named Lord of the Crossing. On Daeron’s request, Robb Stark agreed to release one of the Lannister prisoners, so he could inform Tywin Lannister of the new banner flying over the Twins. A red lion on sable. Robb Stark now turned his eyes northwards, it was time to take back Winterfell and end the Bolton line once and for all. Quinten left most of his lancers at the Twins to help Daeron defend them, after which he rode back to his own lands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this moment on, I'm throwing canon almost completely away (at least concerning Westeros, in Essos, I'll mostly stick to canon)


	11. The Lion strikes back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House Lanniser attacks Keep Bajar

Whatever the smallfolk might have thought about turning against House Lannister, the fact that Lord Jon Bajar had now been returned to Bajar lands, had turned them squarely behind Lord Quinten Bajar. As promised, Quinten had immediately send out ravens to Meereen, informing Daenerys Stormborn that he was now able to support her cause. Quinten didn’t bother sending ravens to King’s Landing or Casterly Rock, as he knew House Lannister would surely act soon enough.

As expected, Tywin began by sending Ser Gregor Clegane against him. But while the Mountain rode into Bajar lands with his soldiers, he failed to actually accomplish anything. The Bajar smallfolk had after all been pulled back into the Keeps, and the harvests had been stored in the Keeps as well. All he actually succeeded in, was torching a few smallfolk villages. As it turned out, one of the torched buildings proved to be the Sept House Bajar had to allow the construction of all these years ago, which didn’t help House Lannister’s cause one bit (au contraire).

The Mountain might have been a fierce adversary on a tournament field or while raiding smallfolk villages, but in an actual war, he was wholly unsuited. With the Mountain having succeeded in turning the Faith wholly against him, Tywin Lannister saw no other option than pulling him back. He now send out his own brother, ser Kevan Lannister, along with the armies of both Casterly Rock and Lannisport.

As expected, ser Kevan Lannister had decided to offer one last chance of surrender (with Quinten and his vassals send to the Wall), “you know these are reasonable terms, much more reasonable than my brother would have given to those who betray him.” “Maester Roan”, Quinten called upon his Maester, “did our treaty contain anything forcing us to assist in cold blooded murder?” “It did not milord”, the Maester replied. “There you have it”, Quinten told ser Kevan, “we have the proof on paper that we had no obligation whatsoever to help you at the Twins. By trying to force me to, you were the ones who betrayed my House.”

“What treaty are you even talking about?” ser Kevan asked. “The peace treaty between the Bajar Kingdom and the Kingdom of the Rock of course”, Quinten replied, “your House may have forgotten its terms and began to consider us your vassals, but we never have. And now the fact remains that this Keep has never fallen in battle, and by the Gods it has been tried. Therefore I decline your terms. Captain Jorgen, escort ser Kevan out of my keep.”

And so the siege of Keep Bajar began, it didn’t take long for ser Kevan to decide to take a look at the reports from the siege all those ages ago, which at least told him that the Keep wouldn’t fall from hunger. Both because quite a lot of grain had been safely stored away, thanks to the early harvest and because there were quite a lot of edible mushrooms which grew quite well in the underground corridors.

Ser Kevan had a couple of huge trebuchets constructed, only for them to be torched by Bajar armsmen only hours before their completion (it turned out some of the underground passages led far outside of the Keep). Later, ser Kevan had send soldiers through one of the tunnel entrances, his men had discovered. None of these soldiers ever returned. When ser Kevan’s host finally managed to get inside the Keep Bajar walls, they couldn’t find a single person inside, even the corpses had been taken underground. Most of the knights in ser Kevan’s army already considered this a victory, ser Kevan knew he was far from victorious. After all, he had read about the previous siege, during which Lannister forces had occupied the Keep above ground for over 10 years and still kept on losing their soldiers.

After the second week of the occupation, the majority of the sellswords had deserted (unwilling to fight against an enemy they couldn’t see coming). As the months passed, ser Kevan’s army kept on shrinking, until eventually, he was forced to return to Casterly Rock. Some of his knights argued to torch the Godswood before leaving, but ser Kevan refused this, knowing it would only harm Lannister interests in the long end.

To ser Kevan’s eternal chagrin, he could see the Bajar armsmen had returned above ground, as once again the Bajar sigil flew defiantly above the Keep.


End file.
